Join Me In Death
by Diana-Banana2730
Summary: What happens when Jasper finds out he only has months to live? Will he finally talk to the girl who's been haunting his dreams for years? AH/AU Canon pairings. Rated M for smut and lemons. I'm SERIOUS about that. It WILL come in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This isn't typically my type of story to write, but due to the recent loss of my dear friend, Jenelle, I had to do it. Rests in Peace, honey, we all miss you. She would have wanted me to write this. She loved Twilight 3 Footnote at the foot. :D**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns**

**JASPER**

"Jasper, get up, honey." I rolled over in bed and groaned, throwing the pillow over my face. My mother was an early bird, and therefore I had to be as well.

"Just a few more hours, ma." My southern drawl really came out when I was this kind of tired. Muffled as it was she jerked the pillow and the blanket in one swift motion.

"Now, Jasper. Your cousin's plane will be landing in an hour, you need to be presentable." She tossed my pillow and blanket across the room and reached for the sheet still covering the lower half of my body. I sat up abruptly, clinging to it.

"Ma, I'm naked under here!" Mom blushed and shook her head, turning and leaving the room, a quiet click sounding when she closed the door. I stood, letting the sheet pool around my ankles as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I had just had the best dream of a beautiful girl. This same girl had been haunting my every dream with her chocolate brown eyes and short black hair, her creamy pale skin glowing naked under nothing but moonlight.

I felt myself harden at the thoughts of the beauty, grabbing a towel and walking towards my shower. I passed my mirror, doubling over as the all too familiar, but strikingly tough pain shot through my lower abdomen. I clutched the desk with my left hand, my right curling around my stomach instinctively.

"_Deep breaths, Jasper. It _will _subside." _I stood up straight moments later, breathing in and out slowly through my nose as the pain did, indeed, subside. I walked to the shower, the sudden acute pain having dropped my libido fully. I was in and out quickly, walking downstairs in black Dickie's and a tight fitting black t-shirt.

I walked to the cupboards, taking out a bowl and a box of Cocoa Puffs, going and grabbing the gallon of Chocolate milk from the fridge and pouring the two into the bowl until it was almost seeping over the edge.

"Jasper Whitlock! For a twenty-two year old man, you still eat the same as you did when you were five." My mother shook her head with a grin on her face as I put the milk back into the fridge. On my way back to the table, the stabbing feeling struck again, this time bad enough to make me fall over in pain. My mother was quick at my side, a hand on my shoulder. "Jasper, Jazzy, honey, what is it?" She looked down into my hazel eyes, alarm masked in her own.

"Nothing, mom just…" I hissed in pain, my stomach lurching, "Nothing, it'll be fine in a few." I sat up, feeling my head spin and the room spin the opposite way as I eased myself back down onto the floor. The doorbell rang and I groaned, opening an eye to look at my mom. "Get it I just need to relax a minute."

My mother got up and I let the tears fall that had been threatening to fall since the first time this happened earlier today. I heard a female's voice drawing nearer and quickly moved my hand up to brush away the tears. "Jasper, oh God, what happened!?" I curled up more, Bella's voice ringing in my befuddled mind.

"Shh, Bella, I'm fine." I took her hand and smiled to her, managing to sit up and put on a calm face. "Should we all just go? I'm fine." I stood with a bit of help from Bella, looking to my mom who didn't look convinced from my act.

"No no, Jazz. I will go while she takes you to the doctor." My mouth gaped open and I stared first to her, then to Bella who was nodding in agreement. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Oh no, no, no, no! I do NOT need to go to the doctor because of some bad stomach cramps! I'm an adult! I cannot be made to go!"

Two hours later I was sitting on a cold metal bed in a dress that made my ass hang out, having blood drawn from my arm. On the bright side of things, my doctor was Carlisle, one of my older cousins. He looked at me seriously and put the vial down. "Go out and make an appointment with Esme for tomorrow afternoon to find out the results. And until we know what this is, I would suggest taking it easy." We shook hands and Bella and I were off to the rehearsal dinner.

**Author's Note: Reviews are love and what will keep me motivated to keep writing this. Please, constructive criticism is nice. I don't want to hear how horrible it is, at least tell me one good point of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm writing this right after I wrote Chapter one, and I haven't a clue when I'll post this so if you reviewed chapter one thanks for doing so! I would like to thank Jenelle's family for giving me some insight on how this particular illness effected Jenelle and her family in the years she suffered. I know it has been difficult for all of us.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns**

**Rosalie**

I yawned in a bored manner as I welcomed my wedding party to the church where I would be married in one week. I shot a glance to my fiance as my mother gushed over how muscular he'd become playing college football for NYU. My best friend and maid of honor stood by me, rambling to my father about how wonderful she'd done in planning my wedding for me while I was away at college, him nodding and looking equally as bored as she did. My aunt arrived, getting out of her car, quickly followed by my other aunt on the passenger's side.

I quickly walked over to the blonde pair, hugging the two and hissing in the driver's ear "Where's Jasper and Carlisle? We can't start the rehearsal with the best man and first usher here." She cooed in my ear, explaining to me about what had happened that morning, causing Jasper to go see our older cousin, and reassured me they would be arriving any minute.

I huffed and walked to Emmett, pulling him away from my mother and telling him.

**Alice**

"So I have everything planned out until the time they get back to their new house. I already have the design in mind for the flowers in the house and which candles..." My voice trailed off as two cars pulled quickly side by side in the church parking lot. From the first stepped out who I assumed to be Carlisle, his pale skin in contract to the shiny black Mercedes behind him almost glowing. Next, out of the dark blue Porsche stepped first a girl, taller than I, longish brown hair, and pretty average. Then the driver stepped out, who had me wandering from my conversation with my best friend's father closer to him. His hair was ruffled and the girl was trying to smooth it down as he was fixing his tie. He looked like he had just gotten dressed in the car.

"Sorry, Rose. I had to get dressed in the car." Well, that was ironic. He smiled to his cousin lovingly, leaning in and kissing her cheek before turning to Emmett. His eyes were the most beautiful color hazel I had ever seen, changing between blue and green depending on the angle he was at. He and Emmett exchanged manly hugs before Jasper kind of pulled himself away and mumbled so only they and I could hear, because I was much too close, "Watch out, Em, something's wrong with my stomach."

Rosalie suddenly had my arm and was closing in the final few steps between us, leading me just behind him. "Jazzy, I would like you to meet my maid of honor." Jasper turned to face me and his eyes widened, his gaze roaming my entire body.

**Jasper**

It was her. I couldn't believe it was fucking her. She was short and pixie like, standing just under five feet. Her hair was short, and unlike the dreams where it was flipped out, it was straight and just touching her shoulders, then again it was a special event. Her eyes were the dark chocolate brown, as well. Not like Bella's eyes, which were pretty, but nothing like this. Right as I extended my hand to introduce myself, Esme walked over and scooted the girls away. The little pixie turned her head and mouthed what I think might have been _"Catch you later."_

I got into position for the rehearsal and stood next to the girl. My mind was rushing with what to say to her. _"Did it hurt when you fell from the heavens?"_ No that was stupid. _"Hey, err, I've seen you in my dreams before." _No, I didn't want to sound like a creeper. _"Hi, I'm Jasper..."_ That one was lame. I growled quietly, mentally cursing as it was time for us to walk.

The rehearsal ceremony went over easily, soon after all of us arriving at the restaurant for the rehearsal dinner. My mother and father were both here, and I took every opportunity I could find to avoid the man as I could. I sat on one side of Emmett, only he and Rose between me and the little beauty whom I still did not know her name. Everyone ate and talked and laughed, and I couldn't find the energy to join in with them. I was suddenly very very tired and just wished to go home and sleep. Carlisle nudged me from my other side, having just returned to the table from a phone call, leaning down and whispering in my ear, his breath smelled of red wine "Let's step outside for some air."

I excused the two of us and stepped outside, taking out a pack of smokes from my pocket and lighting one, offering him one from the pack. Carlisle took it and lit it, leaning against the brick wall of the restaurant as he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "So, I got a call from the lab..."

I stared straight into his blue eyes, mine showing my vulnerability as his bored into mine. I sat near him, feeling faint. "And?"

He kneeled next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Are you sure you want to know right now? I can tell you after dinner if you'd prefer it that way." I shrugged some, looking down to my hands.

"I want to know, It's been bothering me more and more because I know it's something serious. This pain has engulfed my thoughts since it started, I can't even hold a decent job because I'm always getting sick. Just tell me."

Carlisle sighed and took a long drag from the cigarette, tipping my head up and making me look at him. "Jazz, you have pancreatic cancer." I inhaled a sharp breath, my eyes widening as I looked at him. Cancer? I had cancer? I didn't think it would be THAT bad of news.

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat, nodding a little too quickly. "Okay... yeah. Okay. So... err... How long do I...." He didn't like this question. He rubbed his eyes and I could have sworn I'd seen a shimmer of a tear a second before. This was bad and I could tell.

"About six months. Maybe a year. There's not much that can be done about pancreatic cancer, especially since you've neglected seeing me for so long." I nodded slowly, standing and throwing my cigarette down. I felt cold and lifeless, and if I'd wanted o go home and sleep before it didn't compare to the need I felt for it now. I turned away from him, walking back to our table and sitting.

That night I laid in my bed thinking back on my life. I hadn't gone too far with it, and I was clearly running out of time. I sat up, pulling my knees to my chest as I stared out the window at the full moon. I had to do so much in so little time to be able to feel like I'd completed a life.

**Author's Note: I know, sad. Please read and review, and thanks to my lovely reviewers Yellow, doodlechick12, LuckyCharms19, lil-ruty, and kykyxstandler for your lovely reviews! 5 in less than 24 hours is awesome! Let me know what you think, and leave your love if you like the story and would like me to continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks again to lil-ruty, LuckyCharms19, and kykyxstandler for reviewing! You three are certainly starting to get on my "these people rawk" list! I would like to also thank Adam for helping me with the following chapter, having described to me how Jenelle was when explaining to her friends and family about the cancer. 3**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns**

**Jasper**

My lungs burnt. I couldn't breathe. It felt like I was under water holding my breath, the last of my capacity slipping. I choked on the word. I wasn't drowning. I could breathe. I had my hand by my nose and mouth to reassure myself of that. I was breathing. I didn't need to panic. My stomach lurched violently and I felt the lurch all the way up into my throat. I dry heaved, my throat aching even more. I finally managed a deep enough breath, choking out the word on the tip of my tongue since this dreadful pain started again. "MOM!!!"

I heard a crash from her room and then her swift footsteps. A light flicked on and I closed my eyes tight to block it out. I felt her cool, soft hands roam over my face and brush the blonde curls from my forehead. I felt as vulnerable as I did when I was five. I was shaking, my body jolting at a quick rhythm, pounding behind my ears like bass drums. A loud shrill sound caught my ears but I couldn't distinguish it. Even the pattern on my pillowcase wasn't right. It was contorted and blurry.

I saw a bright red light, and I wondered if this was the way to Hell, because I'd heard the light to Heaven was a bright white. No, this wasn't only a light. The light was flashing and I was going over bumps. I could hear many different sounds. I heard beeping. I knew the beep. I had heard it at some point in my life, but my mind couldn't come up with what it was. I heard... voices? I swore it was voices, but they mushed together like two colors of play dough becoming one.

I felt the lurching again, and it caused my eyes to shoot open and my body to shift upright quicker than I thought possible. I leaned sideways, heaving onto the floor of what I knew now must have been an ambulance. My mother was sobbing and mumbling incoherently. An EMT held my hair and spoke softly, even with such a deep voice. I sobbed apology to the second EMT who had been unfortunate to have her shoes there. Tears sprung to my eyes and my face burned now. The EMT held me up, placing a cool rag on my neck and forehead before leaning me back down. "Mister Whitlock, please, if you can understand me, squeeze my hand." I squeezed his hand, my mind almost completely numb. "Do you have any existing medical conditions we should know about?" I couldn't answer. I moved my lips to speak and felt a raw cracking, moving my tongue out to lick them.

I felt everything blur into oblivion again, then fade completely to black. I was asleep, and at the moment that was enough.

**Alice**

The night was young, so the four of us girls decided to go out on the town, the four of uus attracting the attention of men all around. Rosalie giggled that she was engaged drunkenly to a man, grabbing me and pulling me to the dance floor. We went to a twenty-four hour coffee shop to sober up before making our way back into the more residential Forks, Washington. Rosalie, Bella, and I lived in the same area, so first Esme was dropped off. Bella was next before I made my way two blocks south on the street Rose lived. I pulled into the driveway behind her cherry red convertible, resting my head on the steering wheel and letting out a sigh. It had been three days since the rehearsal and I felt exhausted ever since. Rose placed hand on my limp arm, patting it lightly before smiling to me. "You can stay here for the night and get some rest, hon. You're too tired to drive.

I followed her up to her apartment, walking in behind her and wincing as the bright light was flicked on. She mumbled something about getting me something to wear and quickly went to her room. She came out moments later, a sexy nighty held in her fingertips. She pressed the on button on the answering machine, listening to it as she released her half-up hair and letting the blonde waves crash down around her shoulders.

"Hey Rosie, it's Esme, I know you just dropped me off, but Carlisle's not here, and I was curious as to whether he's at your place. I called Bella's and she said Eddie's not their either, so we're a bit concerned. We assume the guys must be over there... anyway, call me back and let me know. I can't get a hold of you on your cell, I think your boobs are crushing it so you can't hear it. Thanks. Bye."

Rose and my expressions changed immediately. She picked up the phone and dialed a number, resting the phone against her shoulder as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. "Hey, Jazz, It's Rose. Just wondering if they guys were over there. Gimme a call and let me know. Esme's freaking. Love ya! Bye!"

Right as she hung up the phone, a light buzzing was heard from my bag. I instantly dumped the contents onto the table and scooped up the phone, flipping it open immediately. "Emmett! Where are you!?"

**Rosalie**

I watched Alice impatiently, every second her expression changing from relief to fright to surprise to concerned to panic. She took in a deep breath and nodded. "We'll be right there." She closed the phone. "Your cousin's in the hospital, Rosalie. It's not good.

**Author's note: Thanks for reading this chapter! Wow, three chapters in one day!? Yep, I don't have a life. Please Review and give me your input on ideas for later in the story. I'll take it into consideration if I find it to be fitting to the story! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I cried while writing the last chapter. I hope it turned out well. This chapter things get a bit better for Jasper.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns**

**Jasper**

The beeping continued. All night that beeping never stopped or faltered. A steady tune, but annoying none the less. Occasionally the voices would come back, sometimes hushed and calm, and sometimes loud. My head shook slightly and I groaned aloud at the sensation. It stopped immediately and was replaced with the feeling of cool breath over my mouth. The breath was sweet and smelled of coffee and chocolate. Perhaps a java bean frappe. I inhaled the scent, taking it in as something ticked the side of my cheek. The hair was removed there and I took one more breath before the first words I could understand were spoken in what seemed a lifetime. "Jasper, are you up?" It was her. I could tell by the sound of her high pixie voice.

My eyes fluttered open and I was faced with this dark chocolate eyes, reminding me again of her breath as I inhaled again. Her eyelashes were long and accentuated her eyes in their almond buds. My eyes roamed first over her tiny pointed nose before landing on her full luscious lips. How I wished to cover them in my own and battle my way through them to taste that mocha scent. She brushed another strand of hair from me and I realized as I moved my head to look at her hand that she was brushing it.

"Wha -what are you ..." I swallowed, moving my tongue in my mouth to try and get enough saliva to speak. As she leaned over me and her covered breast brushed against my bare chest, that was enough. "...doing here?" I felt a shudder run down my body as she ran a soft, cool cloth around my neck and shoulders. I tried to stop her, because my brain was no longer in the head on my shoulders anymore and I gasped as she ran the cloth slowly down to right where the sheet began under my bellybutton.

"I'm cooling you down, Jasper. I'm making sure you're comfortable. I brushed your hair so you wouldn't have a million knots when you awoke." She smiled at me and continued running the cloth over my torso. Occasionally, she would dip the cloth in a small dish of water and do it over. I felt myself harden when her hand brushed innocently against the bulge forming under the sheet and I took her tiny wrist in my hand gently to stop her.

"I'm fine, thanks." My voice was hoarse and she handed me a Starbucks cup half-full of something. She smiled at me as I took it. "Have some, I promise I don't have anything." I took a few sips, knowing instantly this was the aroma from her breath. "Thank you."

She smiled, placing the cup down when I struggled to. She sat on the edge of the bed, her tiny bottom fitting easily in the small space between my hip and the edge. "How are you feeling?" I stared at her a moment, my erection having grown as she wiggled her ass against me to get comfortable.

"_Horny as fuck..."_

"Fine. Thanks. What happened?" I licked my lips, tasting the light taste of petroleum jelly on them.

"You woke up in the middle of the night shaking and lurching. They think you might have had a seizure and you were coughing blood. You also puked blood in the ambulance. Your mother's freaking out. They gave her some pills to take and put her in a room upstairs. Carlisle's asleep in the waiting room. He's not on shift, but he wont let any other doctor touch you."

I watched her lips move as she spoke, almost groaning as my dick twitched at the idea of that little mouth moving up and down it. I mentally shook myself, sighing some as my gentleman side of my brain took over. "I never knew he cared that much... so how does that bring you into the mix?"

She smiled at me despite how rude I sounded and turned her body to face me better. "Well, for all of them, it's personal. I was with Rose when Emmett called my phone to get ahold of her. I don't know you, and since they were all freaking out and it was straining your nerves, I suggested I stay in here in case you woke up and they all go rest." She shrugged and took a sip of her drink before adding "You know you inadvertently kissed me but drining from my straw, right?" Smirking, she sat the drink back down on the rolling table thing.

I smirked and nodded slowly, putting on my best flirtacious face as I came back at her response "Well, how about a real kiss?" She giggled and blushed, leaning in and kissing my lips softly. We kissed several times, quick pecks that seemed to be getting less and less quick. Her arms soon were around my neck, and my arms around her waste, pulling her forward to lay atop me. All that southern gentleman my mother had raised in the past twenty-two years was down the drain, and out came the lustful beast. My erection was pressing into her thigh now and she sighed softly into my mouth, pulling away and looking to my left.

My gaze followed hers and locked with first Rosalie, then Carlisle. I she girls giggled and exchanged glances. Carlisle sat on the edge of the bed. "Now, Jazz, as your cousin, not your doctor... how are you feeling?"

I paused and debated how to answer this, deciding the truth would be the best. "Physically, my stomach hurts, I'm dizzy, and I feel like I'm experiencing vertigo. Emotionally I'm fine, I have no reason to not feel fine."

Rosalie snickered, mumbling "Just 'cause of the hot girl wo was on you." I shot her a glare, but couldn't hold it as my smile curled up wide. I did feel fine emotionally. I had my entire family in the witing room, and two people who were more like my brother and sister than my cousins in the room with me.

Alice and Rose got on the topic of the wedding, my eyes turning to Carlisle who still held his solumn expression while looking at me. "Did you tell them?"

He shook his head and leaned into me, mumbling so only we could hear. "It's your buisness, Jazz. Bt in my opinion they deserve to know." I nodded and he stood. He walked to Rose and took her arm gently. "We'll let you rest." The two left and SHE stood to leave. I still didn't know her name.

As she turned towards the door, I grasped her tiny wrist in my hand, pulling her back with ease. "I'll let you rest, Jasper. We can continue this later." She winked at me and I still didn't let her go.

"What's your name?" I breathed it out, feeling my eyes grow heavy and my head rest back agianst the pillows.

"Alice... Alice Brandon." She smiled down to my dreary face, leaning down and kissing my lips softly. "I'll be in the waiting room." And with that, she departed and I fell into slumber

**Author's Note: AWWWWWW!!!!! Jasper's kind of horny, as you can see... he'll get worse a little later ;) Please read and review, and thanks to my lovely regulars who have been reviewing every chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thank you my lovelies for again reviewing! You know who you are! Also,, read my other stories and review them to keep them going. That would make me extra thrilled.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns**

**Jasper**

The day of the wedding was very fast paced. The moment I woke up I was rushed to the shower, and quickly ushered out of the house, as no men were allowed while the girls got ready. I soon found myself on Carlisle and Esme's doorstep, stepping through the threshold of the magnificent building.

We drank and laughed for several hours, all the while my eyes alerting to Emmett. When it came time to get ready, Edward and Carlisle took one room while Emmett and I took another. Complete silence washed over the room for what seemed eternal before he finally spoke. "Jasper, what's wrong with you?" I was fixing his tie, making it straight and just the right length.

I sighed and looked up into his face, my mind screaming to finally tell someone. "It's your wedding day, Em. Worry about me later." I finished with his tie and went to work on my own, but I could feel his gaze on me.

"Jasper, if I had known you were going through something, you know I would have come home... I wouldn't have stayed in New York." It was rare for Emmett to ever express emotions towards anyone but Rose, and his face wasn't its usual giddy self. His eyes were dark and bloodshot as if he'd neglected sleeping for days. I moved my gaze out the open door to where Carlisle and Edward sat, silent, and I took in their complexions. They had the same gaunt look Emmett had. My illness was causing them not to sleep. My three best friends for my entire life were suffering because of their worry for me.

"Jasper, Right after the reception we leave for Italy, I won't see you for two months. I need to know." He looked desperate, his eyes locked on mine, and I felt like he was physically forcing my gaze on his, because as much as I wanted, I couldn't look away.

"Okay... fine..." I swallowed hard. I had to lie to him. I couldn't ruin my best friend's big day by telling him I had less than a year to live. "I have a tapeworm in my body that's eating away at my stomach. It's not something that can't be fixed." It was then I knew Carlisle was listening, because I saw him look up at me from his seat on the couch. He shook his head sadly and turned to talk to Edward.

Emmett nodded slowly, a smile curling up at the sides of his mouth. "Ew, does that mean you're gonna have to pull it out of your ass like in that one System of a Down song?" I sighed in an exasperated manner, shaking my head and laughing.

"Yeah, sure Em. Let's go."

**Edward**

The ride to the church was a long one, and I couldn't help but shoot glances towards Jasper and Carlisle every now and then. Something was the matter, and they were having a poor time concealing it. The tension in the back of the car was thick, and no one spoke. Emmett stared out the window, and I figured his nerves were coming now that it was quiet and he had time to think.

I sipped a glass of wine, readjusting my wedding ring in an obsessive manner. All three of these men were in my wedding, we had all been in Carlisle's wedding, and now we were all in Emmett's wedding. I was sure we would also all be in Jasper's if he ever met that special girl.

"So y'all know Alice, right?" His southern twang broke the God awful silence and I sighed in relief. We all nodded and waited on him to continue. "Well, ya know.... I've been having these wicked erotic dreams about her."

We all stared, obviously pressing for him to continue.

"I mean, not since I met her. Even before that."

Emmett laughed and shook his head. "Oh yeah? If you've seen her naked then you know about that cute little birthma--"

"Birthmark on her ass? Yeah. The one tht kind of resembles a light pink hicky? I know. Weird." Emmett gawked at him and Carlisle looked down, clearly embarrassed by this.

I was the one to finally speak. "That's great, Jazz. Why don't you go for it?"

He hesitated a long moment. "I'm just... I'm this small Texas town country boy who ain't used to this big city shit, and she's this city shopping queen who wouldn't know the difference between a bull and a cow if the bull prodded her with a horn." None of us particularly understood his way of thinking sometimes, but we all nodded in unison as if we did.

We arrived at the church and Emmett sat up straight, his tanned flesh draining of color and leaning over on the window. "Emmett, breathe. It's fine." He looked like he'd be ill. "Em, you got this. You might as well be married to her anyway."

He opened the car door to get out, Jasper pushing the opposite door opened.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me a few days to update, I had a real life wedding to attend, though it definitely inspired me for this next chapter. Thanks everyone who's reviewed. I lost track of who I replied to so I'll review for the ones I get now. 3 Send me love! The next chapter's The Wedding of Emmett and Rosalie.**


End file.
